Cursed love
by palkiana
Summary: What if Senkhara decided to take something very precious of Nina away after she didn't get the mask? Fabina!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hey guys! So, this is my first House of Anubis fic and it will be ultimately fabina .It may have some peddie (EddieXPatricia) pics and also MickXMara ones, but Fabina is "the couple" of this fic. Also, sorry for mistakes in the writing, I'm Brazilian! And one last thing: Every chapter has it's song and I'll post on the end the name of the song and the singer, so you can search it if you like. Well, let's go to the fic, good reading for you! And hope you guys like it!_

Cursed love

Chapter 1

"_Used to steal your parents liquor,_

_And climb to the roof._

_Talk about our future, like we had a clue_

_Never planned that one day_

_I'd be losing you"_

Nobody's POV

It was around midnight at England. Normally, the students should be in bed for a long time by now, but today was an exception: It was the ball day!

Everybody was having a great time. Alfie and Amber were talking about being boy and girlfriend (which Alfie didn't really want to do), Jerome was playing pranks on Joy and Mara, that seemed to distracted with their own partners to really care about Jerome. Eddie and Patricia were kissing on a corner, next to the curtains of the "stage", and they seemed pretty in love.

But despite the completely in love couples around that room, the "star couple" was Fabian and Nina. They were nominated queen and king of the ball, as usual (since Amber always choose them).But none of that seemed to matter. They were curled on each other's arms, swinging slowly to the sound of the music.

The special light gave Nina's dress a shiny and very pretty color as she moved, and even that Fabian wasn't shining that way, his eyes were completely shiny, as if a dream had come true. They barely noticed anything that was happening but them.

Whoever looked to them, ended up with a lovely smile on its lips, and could say, with no doubt that Nina and Fabian were the year's couple.

"Fabian?" Nina's voice was soft and full of joy. The song was long over, but they were still curled in each other's eyes, not daring to move.

"What is it, Nina?" –His voice was a little less soft than hers, but just as much full of joy.

"I was wondering if you could get me some water." She said, letting go regretfully of his arms.

"Sure!" He said, with a big smile on his lips.

Fabian walked out of the party, right to the closest fountain he could find. It was kind of weird, since there was no one around, but he didn't seem to care. Nothing was going to get in the way of their night.

**BANG!**

He heard a loud bang, like if some window had been broken. He looked around, trying to find the origin of the sound, with no success. He then returned to what he was doing before, and finished filling the water glass. He thought about going to search for the origin of the sound, but then he thought it was better to return to the party and stay with Nina.

**BANG!**

That was it! He put the glass carefully next to the fountain, and this time followed the sound, ending up in the bathroom.

Soon as he got inside, the door was closed and locked, making another loud bang. He was going to scream for help, but then he heard that voice. A voice he didn't hear for a long time and wanted to never hear it again.

"_You didn't finish my task! You didn't found Anubis mask, and now...YOU WILL PAY!" _

Fabian tried to run, but he couldn't move. Instead, he just stood there, until the dark form was right next to him.

"What's wrong?" It smiled "the cat ate your tongue?"

And with one move, the spirit put a hand on his mouth and silently dragged him away. He tried to fight, but couldn't move or speak. It was pointless. Slowly, he was dragged into the darkness.

_A/N: loved it? Hated it? Review! I'm trying to keep this season alive for a little longer! ;) _

_PS: The song is "the one that got away" by Katy Perry. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

House of break ups/ House of returns

"_Sweet dreams are made of this,_

_Who am I, to disagree? _

_Travel the world and the seven seas,_

_Everybody is looking for something"_

_A/N: Here is chapter two. It will take a while, but this fic is fabina and they still don't know about Fabian. Enjoy! _

_One day later..._

Nina's POV

The sunlight passed through the window and hit my head, lightening my hair. I woke up and scratched my head, looking to Amber's bed, and seeing that she was still asleep. I was going to wake her up, but then suddenly, the events of last night came floating back to me.

Fabian...the ball...

Instantly I felt tears running down through my cheeks. I wasn't angry or anything. I was just sad. I just...

I couldn't believe that Fabian did this to me. He left to get some water for us, and by the expression on his face, I thought that he was coming back in no time. I guess I was wrong... Maybe he's still in love with Joy, or just don't love me.

More tears came running down to my cheeks and I was so busy drowning myself in sadness and sorrow that I didn't even realize that my Anubis mark had a red color, and was burning slightly my skin.

Amber's POV

I woke up in the morning after the ball, very anxious for Nina to tell me what had happened between her and Fabian. But first, I needed to do something with my hair...

What? It was a mess! I was going to need to wash it, dry it, and comb it before I could even left this bedroom! But then, I heard soft sobs coming from the other side of the bedroom, exactly were Nina's bed was.

I stood up and turn around very slowly, still a little lazy, and I saw Nina literally drowning herself into tears. I immediately went on her direction and sat on the bed next to her.

"Nina, are you ok?" I asked, very softly and saw her shaking her head in a "no" expression. She sobbed harder, and I sat there, just silently comforting her.

"What happened?" I asked when she started to calm down.

"F...Fabian...Ball...Gone...me...a...alone"

"Ok, Nina, I have no idea of what happened, but I'm pretty sure that...

"Fabian left me alone at the ball" She cut me off and managed to say, between sobs and tears.

All the laziness and the sadness for her felt my body, replaced by an anger felling, that was growing bigger and bigger.

"WHAT?"- I said, standing up and heading towards the door, not even caring for my messy hair or the fact that I was still on my pajamas.

"FABIAN RUTTER WHEN I FIND YOU!" I literally opened the door and screamed, and then I looked back to Nina.

"Go take a shower and dress up, ok? We need to go to school." I said, as soft as I could, and the left rushing towards the living room, closing the door as I left. Fabian Rutter was going to know hell!

Nina's POV

I went down after doing what Amber said me to do, holding not to cry. Actually, I think I hadn't got more tears to do so. Anyways, I got downstairs only to see the biggest mess ever!

Alfie and Jerome were throwing food at each other, while Patricia and Eddie watched, eyes widened, as angry Amber screamed at Trudy, apparently trying to go into the boy's bedroom.

"TRUDY! I NEED TO GET FABIAN!"

"NOT BEFORE YOU GET READY" I was trying not to laugh at this point, and then it got me:

Fabian was nowhere to be seen, and my arm was burning slightly were the Anubis mark was. Fast, I took a look at it and realized that it had a red color! I saw the words coming into my mouth before even thinking.

"Amber! It's okay! I'll talk to Fabian myself!

"But Nina..."

"Go get ready! I'll need you around at school!"

She calmed down and went upstairs. Trudy thanked me and I sat on the table, next to Eddie and Patricia.

A few minutes later, after I told all that had happened (except for the burning mark thing), he arrived.

Except that when I first looked at him, i saw that there was definitely something wrong. His eyes were in an intense red color, and he had a weird necklace around his neck. There was an Anubis face in the necklace, exactly the same Anubis face that was in my arm.

Everybody in the room gave a weird look to Fabian and saw his red colored eyes. We kept looking at each other and when Mara and Eddie looked away, I made the sibuna sign, indicating that we needed to have a sibuna meeting. Everybody nodded and we kept eating, glancing at Fabian sometimes, then, Eddie asked:

"Hey dude, didn't get much sleep last night?" Mara laughed with Jerome and I faked a laugh as well.

Fabian didn't answer; instead he sat right next to me and started eating. Everybody ignored him and started eating again as well.

"You ok?" I asked, and just when he seemed to be about to answer, Victor got inside the room.

"Mr. Rutter's father sent him contact lenses so he could read better and also a necklace from Egypt" He left as fast as he came in, and we pretended to believe on what he said. Something was definitely up.

The day went very fast after that. I tried not to think about the "new Fabian" as Amber called him, and it was really easy, since he didn't speak much, and the times he did, it was always "yes", "no"," maybe" and weirdly _my_ name.

It was very weird, because sometimes he did thinks that he didn't want to, like stand up, raise an arm or saying my name. I could swear that one time that I looked, his eyes were back to their normal color.

At night, we waited until Victor did his usual "pin drop thing" as Alfie called it, and went to the attic.

"So, we are here to talk about Fabian" I started.

"What about him?" Amber asked.

"I don't know, maybe his new vampire eyes?"Patricia asked, sarcastically.

"Oh, that! But Victor already said that his parents sent him contact lenses?"

"If we could believe on Victor, we could say that he was right!" I said, already getting angry. I took a look at Alfie that was so pale that he seemed to have seen a ghost.

"Alfie, what's wrong?" I asked, fear in my voice while everybody started to look at him.

"Have you guys seen Mick or Mara in any class today?" He said obviously pure fear in his voice.

"No, but where are you going to get with this?" I asked, already knowing the answer, but praying for him not to say it.

"I think I now who took them." He said and sat there, staring blankly to the wall.

Nobody said anything; we just keep staring in shock. There was a kidnapper in our House...

And his name... was Fabian Rutter!

_A/N: Oh no, they are in danger! What happened to Fabian? If you don't review you'll never know! I've got a few people reading, so if i don't get at list three reviews,next chapter will never be up.(Witch is sad, because the fic is already all written, but if no one reviews, i don''t have reason to update.) _


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! _I hope they keep coming! Also, thank you for whom favorite it, you made my day! Well, i just wanted to let you know that _I love peddie, but this chapter may have Patrome... Don't worry! Patrome won't happen. I'm forever peddie! Now let's go to the fic! Hope you enjoy! _

Chapter 3

House of thoughts/House of Traps

_It's been a long time since I came around,_

_Been a long time, but I'm back in town._

_This time I'm not leaving without you. _

Patricia's POV:

I woke up early the morning after the sibuna meeting. Actually, I think nobody did sleep, because knowing that a kidnapper is between us isn't exactly the best thing ever. Anyways! I got up, took a shower, combed my hair and got dressed as usual, and I went to the living room, to have breakfast. There I saw Fabian and Jerome.

No one of them was saying a single word, but they were staring intensely to each other.

"Good morning guys!" I said and Fabian and Jerome looked at me. I sat next to Jerome, but very far from Fabian, that looked as if he was going to bite me if I sat next to him.

"Patricia?"I heard him calling my name and fear took over me.

"Yes Fabs?"I answered, as if nothing unusual was happening.

"Would you mind coming to school with me? I need to show you something."

"I... Unh..."I swallowed dry, and Jerome noticed. He didn't say a thing though, just got back to staring at Fabian, as if jealous of me and him.

I didn't care though, the only thing that mattered was to find out what had happened to Fabian, and Nina made it very clear yesterday. But I wish I had some back up to the plan, as we planned. But I wasn't going to let that chance pass. Besides, I can take care of myself, can't I?

"Sure!" Fabian nodded and we got back to breakfast.

"Patricia, can I talk to you_, in private_?"Jerome said, looking at me

"Sure!" It's not that I really wanted to talk to Jerome, especially which i know he has a crush on me, but i couldn't fake that everything was fine for much longer. Not in that room with a kidnapper, at list. We stood up and went to the kitchen.

"Patricia, we were supposed to ignore Fabian after what he did to Nina, not be friends and go to school with him."He said.

I couldn't believe on this. If he hadn't got a secret crush on me, (that I found out by Alfie) I would even agree with what he was saying, especially on this circumstances. But no, Jerome was jealous of me and Fabian.

"I can't believe you!" I said and laughed

"What? And besides, he's been acting weird recently..." I interrupted him.

"Jerome! You are jealous of me!"

"I'm what?" He blinked, in confusion.

"I know you like me dofus! Alfie told me!"

"ALFIE LEWIS WHEN I FIND YOU!" He said, rushing out of the kitchen, straight to Alfie's bedroom.

I was laughing a little more, but then I remembered that i had to go to school with Fabian.

I gave a quick glance at the living room and I saw Fabian with my backpack in hands, waiting for me. I gasped and I made my way to him, looking upstairs to see if someone was up. Unfortunately, nobody had woken up.

I silently made my way to Fabian, and I took my backpack of his hands. With a deep breath we went outside.

Jerome's POV

I saw them walking outside the house and smiled. I asked Alfie to tell Patricia that I had a crush on her, but I don't like her. I just needed an excuse to follow them and see what Fabian was up to.

Quickly, I got my backpack, a pair of glasses and a cap and followed them.

At first, I really thought that they were going to school, but then Fabian changed directions inside the woods.

Fabian and Patricia didn't see me, and if they did, they clearly didn't show it. We walked for about 20 minutes, and I was starting to get worried, so from 10 to 10 steps, I usually left something on the floor, like sticks, stones or leaves, so if something happened, someone could at list know to where we went.

By the time we got close to a big hole, Fabian grabbed Patricia's hand and started running.

"STOP IT! NO! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"I heard her screams.

Immediately, I got out of my hiding place and I started to run behind them. I saw they turning to the left and I made my legs go even faster.

If I had listened or paid any attention, I would have realized that Patricia had stopped screaming.

Instead, when I turned left I felt something had hitting on my head and everything turned black.

Joy's POV

I went to breakfast and I sat on my new usual spot, since the old one was now Nina's.

Nina... Just the sound of her name makes me want to throw up.

She literally stole my life. MY friends, MY seat and MY Fabian.

Oh Fabian... But I wonder why he's acting weird since...

"JOY, HAVE YOU SEEN JEROME OR PATRICIA TODAY?" I heard Amber ask, followed by her "group of losers" as I call them. I faked that I didn't hear it, but I really had no idea of where they were.

"No, not really" I answered, finally. "But why are you asking?" I asked, but then I realized that they had already disappeared outside. I rolled my eyes.

"Looney's" I said, as I got back to breakfast.

Alfie's POV

We ran outside the House, almost falling over each other's.

"OUCH!" I said as Amber landed on my foot.

But I was the only one to complain, since everybody else left in a hurry.

"Hey! Wait up!" I said, as everybody ran into the forest.

As I catch up with them, we were on a dark side of the forest, and right in front of us, was a big turn to left. There were no sign of Jerome or Patricia. It was pointless to keep running.

I sat on the floor in defeat, and everybody did the same. But just when I sat, I realized that there was a little track of leaves, rocks and sticks going to the turn to left.

"Guys! I stood up and screamed"

"What is it Alfie?" Nina asked eyes full with hope.

"Look at this track on the floor. Maybe that was Jerome and Patricia's way of telling us where they are!

"Alfie you are a genius!" I heard she say, as everybody stood up and started running again."

_A/N: So, liked it? Hated it? Review! By the way, song is you and I ,by lady gaga. _


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the update taking so long, and being so short! I promise next chapter will be posted sunday and it will be you know right? No reviews no chapter! Well, hope you enjoy!_

Chapter 4

House of drugs/House of mistakes

_Tripping out, spinning around,_

_I'm underground fell down. _

_I'm freaking out, so where am I now?_

_Upside down and I can't stop it now!_

Eddie's POV

I went straight to the bathroom after waking up today. I needed sometime to think. About Patricia, my dad and everything else. It's just... It's all so confusing! Why Patricia couldn't speak with me during our date? I mean, an infection can't last this long, can it? –I turned the shower off, went to my bedroom and I got dressed.

I was going to speak with Patricia about us, so I crossed the living room and sat on the table, on my usual spot, waiting for her. At the table also were Joy, reading a girls magazine, and Fabian.

Nina's POV

We followed Jerome's track until they disappeared, after we turned left. We sat down again in the ground, resting.

"Alright guys, we didn't have any luck with the track. Let's stay around here for a few more minutes and rest, and then we go to class, ok?" Everybody nodded

That was when we heard footsteps coming on our direction.

"There's someone coming! Let's hide!" I said as we all got on the tall grass, and stayed quiet, just waiting for the person to pass.

Eddie's POV

"Joy, have you seen Patricia today?" I asked

"No, and you aren't the only one looking for her."

"What do you mean?"

"Everybody that isn't here went running behind her."

"Weird..." I said, sitting down. I looked to Fabian.

"Hey, could you pass me the coffee bottle dude?"I asked and looked back to Joy

We started talking and didn't even realize that Fabian had put something inside the bottle.

"Here you go Eddie!" He said, and handed me the bottle, grinning.

I rolled my eyes. British... why do they have to be so weird? (_**A/N: i have nothing against British)**_

I put some coffee on my cup, and handled it to Joy, that did the same. I was hungry since I hadn't have dinner, thanks to Victor, that sent us to our dorms early, so we wouldn't be kidnapped by some crazy stalker, like Mara and Mick were, so I drank all the coffee in once. Joy did the same and the room started spinning.

"What the...?" Was all I could say, before falling to the floor? I felt Joy falling above me and then everything went black.

Nina's POV

We just lay there, hearing the footsteps that were getting closer every second. And then the person appeared. At first, I didn't recognize who it was, but then I saw both Eddie and Joy being dragged on the ground. The person got even closer and then I finally recognized it.

It was Fabian

_A/N: What happens next? Review! Song is Alice by Avril Lavigne. _


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Hey you guys! Thanks for favoriting! Lots of important things happen in here! Well! As always good reading and sorry if there are any mistakes on the writing! Enjoy!_

Chapter 5

House of discoveries/house of curse

_So what if you can see,_

_The darkest side of me?_

_No one will ever change this_

_Animal I have become. _

Fabian's POV:

I have got the weirdest sensation ever! I don't know what Senkhara did to me, but I lost the control of my own body. Sometimes, when I try really hard, I manage to move and arm, a leg or even to say a name. Nina's name. But then, this curse gets the control back, even faster than the last time, and the last time, she ended up making straight cuts on my leg, as punishment.

Right now, I'm being forced to kidnap Joy and Eddie. I struggle fight but there's no use. I'm trapped into this living nightmare.

As I open the door to the cellar, I put an unconscious Joy on the floor, right next to... VICTOR? Is he with Senkhara? What the hell is going on?

"Good job boy, now get me Alfie and Amber." As he finished the sentence, he turned into a dark shadow form and let out a creepy laugh. It was Senkhara.

But why was she faking herself as Victor? I didn't know and I honestly didn't care anymore. I just hope that I'm able to tell Nina that I'm sorry about the ball and everything else. I also wish that I could tell her what I'm about to do.

I struggle a last time before my now "living body" goes into the direction of Alfie's bedroom.

Nina's POV

I didn't get asleep well that night, but we, Sibunas and a walking zombie Fabian were all that had left from Anubis House.

Trudy was, of course very worried with everybody, but Victor left the Anubis House, promising that he was going to come back with everybody. I didn't see him since that, and it was like, 2 days ago.

Every since then, we are sleeping in one bedroom. (Mine and Amber's) but i think Mr. Sweet won't let a boy sleep there much longer.

Poor Fabian...The anger I once felt for him was now gone. There was something wrong with him, and I could bet it had something to do with Senkhara.

But if it was Senkhara's fault, then why was Victor helping? I didn't know.

I once more squeezed my eyes shut, and this time i managed to sleep. Hopefully for pleasant dreams...

_Nobody's POV_

_Nina sat on her bed. She couldn't see anything that was around her, other than the bed. Everything else was a black blur. _

_Though she couldn't see anything, she could feel that there was something else watching her and walking around in the darkness. _

"_Hello? Is anyone there?" Nina asked, standing up. _

_?'s POV_

_I was walking around in the darkness. My dreams have been like that since... Well, you know what happened._

"_Hello? Is anyone there?" I heard a voice. It was...Nina's voice? I couldn't be sure, but since I had nothing else to do, I ran towards the voice, finally getting out of the darkness around me. _

"_OUCH!" I heard the voice scream, as I felt to the ground after tripping in something. _

"_WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" The voice that now I confirmed that was Nina, asked, standing up._

"_Nina, it's me! Fabian!" I said, standing up and i saw Nina going on a happiness attack and smiled. _

_That was definitely Nina. My Nina._

"_Fabian? FABIAN!"She said, hugging me and sending us both to the floor, again._

"_Oh Fabian..." I could feel her tears on my t shirt. _

"_It's ok, I'm here now." I hugged her back, and we stayed there, on the floor. Suddenly, nothing else mattered. _

_Nobody's POV_

_Nina let go of Fabian and the both stood up, again._

"_Oh Fabs... What happened?" She asked, looking to my recently bruised leg, eyes full of tears. _

"_I... I was kidnapped by Senkhara, Nina. When she got me, she knocked me out, and put me under a... spell? I don't think so. It really seemed a pink potion... So, I tried to let go of her spell, but as you can see" I looked to my leg. "It didn't really work out well."_

"_Where are the others?" _

"_They are..."_

_An evil laugh cut the air, and suddenly Fabian started to slowly disappear. _

"_FABIAN!" Nina tried desperately to rescue him, but he only disappeared faster._

"_Nina it's ok! I..."_

"_No, it's not! I need you Fabs! _

"_Nina! Calm down!" He said, on a much stronger voice. "Now you know what happened, and you can try to rescue us!" He said, softer this time. _

_He was almost all gone, except for the head._

"_But I..."_

"_I love you Nina!" He said, before completely disappearing._

"_I love you too!" She answered back, and everything went black._

_Nina's POV_

I woke up and smiled. Now I knew what happened, and I could try to save Fabian.

Amber's POV

I was eating some cookies at the kitchen, followed closely by Victor.

Apparently, since everybody was disappearing, he thought it was better if he followed me, because he was afraid that I would be kidnapped.

It doesn't make sense at all, I mean, if he's the one that did the things to Fabian, why was he so worried about me being kidnapped? This is so weird... Anyways! I was there, when suddently...

"AMBER! I NEED YOU TO..." Nina stopped when she saw Victor.

"Need she to do what, Mrs. Martin?" He asked, sitting down on one chair.

"...to come to the bathroom with me!" Nina finished. "I mean need your help with makeup!" She said, grabbing my arm.

And before Victor could say anything, we rushed to the bathroom.

"Nina, hold on! What's wrong?" I said, as she locked the door.

"I know what happened to Fabian!"

I just stood there, eyes widened.

Nina's POV

I told Amber exactly what had happened on our dream, except the "I love you" part, of course.

She seemed surprised at the start, but a bit disappointed that we didn't kiss by the end. Oh well...

"So, now what?" She asked.

"Well, as you, me and Alfie are the ones left here, i have a plan." I said, smiling.

Alfie's POV

It was around 12 pm of February two days since Amber and Nina told me our plan. It was the most risky and dangerous plan I've ever seen. I mean, look what happened to Patricia and Jerome!

I was supposed to wake Fabian up, and let him really mad, so I would run to the forest behind me, where Nina and Amber would tie him up, and try to make him get back to normal, which, by the way, we had no idea of how to do.

Easy as a pie, isn't it?

I stood up and got ready: I got a backpack, a flashlight and some snacks.

After that, I glanced at Jerome's bed, smiling sadly. What? He was my best friend! I had the right to miss him, ok? How was I supposed to play pranks on people now?

**MEOUTH!**

That was the signal. I went fast to the door, giving a last glance to Jerome's bed.

We had to make it work!

I sneaked to Fabian's bedroom and with a deep breath, I opened the door.

Fabian's POV

I just lay there, motionless, waiting for Senkhara to give some orders to my now "alive body". Then Alfie got inside. And my "new me" sat up.

"What are you doing here?" I heard myself ask.

"I was just wondering if I could tell you something." Alfie said, grinning.

Wait a sec! I know that grin! It's the same grin Alfie has on when playing pranks and doing missions!

That could only mean that Nina and I actually met on that dream and she know what happened! I just stood there smiling, while Alfie talked to my new me.

"Did you know that...?"

I had no idea of what he was trying to do, but i had the feeling that i would find out, sooner than expected.

Nina's POV

Me and Amber sat down next to a tree with flashlights and ropes in hands for about half an hour. I was really worried that the plan hadn't worked out and Alfie had been caught, but then...

"!"

"Now! I screamed to Amber while she hides behind the tree, and i climbed on a big rock.

A few second later, Alfie screamed again, and I closed my eyes.

"NOW!" I screamed, as I jumped on what seemed to be Fabian's back.

Nobody's POV

The chaos that happened after that was literally crazy talk:

Nina really jumped on Fabian's back, and after about 5 minutes, they managed to tie him to the tree.

But when everybody sat on the floor resting, Nina heard something moving, Amber screamed and then everything turned black.

_A/N: What happens now? Find out in two days or even sooner if i get reviews! Song is Animal I have become, by three days of grace._


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Hey guys! I promised it would be here earlied if you reviewed and here it is! Now this is a VERY important chapter. It also will have a surprise for my "fabina readers!" Oh, and i'll warn you now,because Senkhara tortures Fabian a little, not to much (like i would do that to my favorite.)__Enjoy!_

Chapter 6

_House of torture/House of scape_

"_There's nothing you can say,_

_Nothing you can do, _

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth,_

_So keep holding on."_

Nobody's POV

Nina woke up slowly, and the events of last night came floating back to her. She tried to move, but realized that her legs and arms were tied up to a chair, where she was sitted. She wasn't really sure how much time had passed since they had been kidnapped, since it was a very dark room. Looking around she could see Amber and Alfie, both tied up the same way as her. She could also see a anubis costume besides her, and wondered what was that for.

She also could tell that there were more people in the just didn't knew if it was a good or a bad thing, and honestly,she didn't want to know.

"Uuhhhh..." She heardd Amber and Alfie waking up.

"Nina...?" Amber asked.

"What happened?" Alfie finished,after trying to get out of the chairs.

"I think that our plan didn't work out well." Nina said.

"YOU THINK?" Alfie screamed.

"Keep it down Alfie! We don't want to get any attention!" Amber whispered

"A little late for that,don't you think?" A very familiar voice asked.

"Senkhara!" The three of them said.

"What do you want with us?" Nina asked, on a angry tone.

"Isn't it obvious, choosen one?" She claped her hands and two lights turned on.

One revealed Fabian,and the other one revealed Victor.

"You didn't try hard enough to find the mask, YOU'LL PAY!"She said, getting close to her skin started to burn,and she screamed.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!"The most unexpected person said.

Everybody turned their atention to Fabian, that was now trying to hit Senkhara with a wood piece.

Senkhara let out a creepy laugh. "Oh, it seems that my slave is getting a little rebel, isn't he?" She said, and raiser her hand. Fabian's mark burned wildely and he screamed.

"NO, LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Nina screamed, trying desperately to let go of the ropes.

"Perhaps he needs some more potion." She said, and glanced at Victor. "Right Victor?"

Victor kneeled in front of Senkhara and next to Fabian, that was agonizing in was coming out of his arm now. So Victor handeled Senkhara a frask, that contained a intense pink liquid.

Nina was almost falling with her chair now, and Senkhara sent Victor to hold her chair so that this wouldn't happen. After all, she needed to watch.

"Good job Victor" She said and looked to Fabian.

"YOU! Kneel in front of me, NOW!" She raised her hand again ,and with an agonizing scream, Fabian fell on his knees, in front of her.

"Good boy!" She said, and petted his hair.

"GET YOUR HAND OFF ME!" He screamed, but when he did, she opened her hands and a yellow smoke came out, surrounding Fabian. In fell seconds, he was completely paralyzed

"Tsc tsc, you should be more careful with whom you scream..." She said, opening the bottle.

With a single move, she threw all the pink liquid inside his mouth, and let him go after he swallowed it. In question of seconds, his eyes got back to red and his necklace shined, more than ever.

Senkhara petted again his head, this time with no reaction back.

"Good boy!"

"Get away from him!" Now Amber and Alfie that were paralyzed with fear, were also screaming.

"Very well, let's let our prisoners rest for a while" She said, and got away from Fabian, that was already on his feet, and followed her closely, just like a puppy.

"You" She pointed to Victor "Let's go. And you" She pointed to Fabian " Tie them next to their friends" She and Victor disappeared in the air, after a creepy laugh.

"You won't get away with this Senkhara!"Nina screamed. "It's a promise."

Nina's POV

After Senkhara disappeared, Fabian turned our chairs to the other side, and turned the lights on, revealing all of the others tied to chains that came from the wall and also had some type of socks around their mouths.

We stared wide eyed to them, as Fabian got handcuffs and went to get Alfie, his necklace shinning with the same color of his new red eyes.

That's when it got me: The necklace!

I needed to take it off! But how? I started to pay attention on what Fabian was doing: He let Alfie out of the chair, and then he cuffed him, put a sock in his mouth and then he tied him next to Patricia. He did the same to Amber, except he tied her up next to Eddie.

I smiled. I had a plan.

As he came in my direction, I closed my eyes and breathed heavily. I felt the ropes getting loose on my legs and I gave another deep breath when the ropes got loose on my arms.

"It's now or never!" I thought to myself, as I got out of the chair.

Soon as I did it, I turned around and jumped on his neck.

He was still confused about what was happening, so I had to be fast. With all my strength, I threw Fabian on the floor, and as he felt, I put my hand on his necklace, and pushed it off with all my strength.

It broke and fell to the ground, just like Fabian.

The other Sibuna's watched, eyes widened, as if asking: "why the hell hadn't you done it before on the woods?" I guess I didn't know what to do back them, or I just didn't have reason enough to do so.

As Fabian stood up, his eyes got back to their normal brown and I smiled.

My plan had worked: Fabian was back to normal and to the same Fabian that was my best friend and... The one that I loved.

Nobody's POV

"Nina?" Fabian sounded confused. "What happened?"

"I'll tell you later Fabs, first we need to get out of here!" Nina said, as she got one hairpin out of her hair, and one out of Amber's. She handled it to Fabian, and they both spend good half an hour trying to free their friends. Except that the cuffs were different and hard to open.

In this time though, they managed to free Alfie, Amber and Patricia. Nina then asked Amber to try to open the door that Patricia found on the back of the House, since Fabian's arm was bleeding very muck now where Senkhara hurt him.

Just when Nina was almost releasing Eddie, the door opened, revealing Victor.

Alfie, that was closer to the door watching, turned the lights off, what caused the "Zombie Victor" to fall on the stairs.

"What's happening in there?" He heard Senkhara's Voice.

Nina turned to the other students and whispered, loud enough so they could hear:

"I'm sorry guys, but we'll have to go" She ignored Jerome that was trying to talk.

"We'll get back and free you, I promise!" She said, after going to the door that was now open.

With a last look behind, Nina and her friends left their captive place, knowing that from now on, they were the last hope of their friends.

_A/N: Liked it? Hated it? Review! If I get reviews it will come my tomorrow! See you! #Sibuna_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Thanks for who reviewed! 3 chapters to the end! Good reading! A part of this chapter was inspired on the episode scene where Senkhara talked to them through Nina's grandmother, so you may get an idea of what will happen. _

Chapter 7 part one

House of plans/House of Rescue

_Where did I go wrong?_

_I lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up,_

_With you all night,_

_Had I known_

_How to save a life._

Nobody's POV

After about half an hour of pure running, even without knowing to where they were going, they shockingly ended up in Anubis house.

"Now what?" Alfie asked.

"Now we need to find the potion that made Fabian sick." Nina answered, looking to somewhere behind them.

Everybody looked at her, kind of confused.

"Un, Nina, what's the point if he's all better?"

"Then why are his eyes turning red again?" Nina asked, pointing to Fabian.

She was right and he started to come on their direction. When he got really close, he stopped.

"_Do you think that I'm an idiot kids?" _Fabian asked, except it was with Senkhara's voice.

Nobody answered, so he kept talking:

"_If it was easy to get rid of Isis potion, I wouldn't have become what I'm now!"_

"Then how we take it off?" Nina asked.

He let out the creepiest laugh ever, and kept talking.

"_Do you really think I'm going to tell you? HUAHAUHAUAH" _He turned serious_ "You have two days to give up or you friends will all pay. _Including this boy." He said, pointing to himself.

He gave a final laugh and fell to the ground, passing out.

_One hour later..._

The Sibuna gang managed to get inside the House unnoticed, what wasn't very difficult to do, since the only persons left on Anubis House were Vera and Trudy, and Vera was nowhere to be seen.

The gang managed to drag Fabian to the attic, then they got the things from the girl's bedrooms, like pillows, blankets and everything else, and Nina opened a secret passage on the attic, where they were now.

"Two days?" Fabian exclaimed after Amber told him what happened, while Nina wrapped his injured arm. He was laid down with his head on one pillow and covered with blankets.

"How are we supposed to do this in two days?" He asked.

Nina that finished wrapping his arm sat up and answered:

"I don´t know..." They all stayed silent, hearing the cold window of night. Hit against the window of their new hidden place.

Amber's POV

"I think I know how we can do this!" I exclaimed and they all stared at me, waiting for me to say something else.

"So, Fabian was "cursed" with a potion, right? Well, we can search downstairs at the cellar for the book that contains the potion, and see if we can heal you Fabs."

Everybody but Nina gave a deep breath. It wasn't what they wanted to know, but a smart thing coming from Amber? How often would that happen?

"Good Idea Amber!" Nina said, standing up.

"Where are you going?" Asked Alfie, that was sit next to Amber and Patricia.

"To find the cure to Fabian's "Curse", of course!"

"No! Nina, wait" Fabian said, trying to stand up, but he was still weak from the recent events and his injured arm didn't help much.

"You stay here."Nina said, pushing him back down. "I can't risk losing you again." She said, whispering now, so only he could hear, and got closer to the door.

"But I..." He stopped. "Ok, but Nina..." He said, as she opened the secret passage.

"Be careful" She nodded.

"I will." She said, closing the passage behind her.

Nina's POV

I sneaked very quietly through the house. I didn't see Vera, but I figured that she should be on the tunnels, figuring a way to get the mask. And Trudy should be sleeping by now.

When I got to the cellar, I gave a quick look around, and I found a thing that caught my attention:

An open book, which was floating right next to bottle with a pink liquid inside. The same liquid Senkhara gave Fabian a few hours ago.

The book was open on a page, and was written potion of Isis. It had a very weird ingredient list, but the cure wasn't written. Instead there was a riddle, which said: "To the Isis potion to end, a little time you'll have to spend. In case of time is over to solve, it will be over with demonstration of love."

Immediately, I got the book, but when I did, the potion fell, making a loud noise, almost as if someone throws a rock on a window.

"WHO"S THERE?" I heard Vera asking inside the tunnels. The voice was getting close by the moment.

I didn't think twice: turned the lights off and ran as fast as I could to the Attic.

Fabian's POV

I heard something or someone coming running straight on the hiding place's direction. The other ones were sleeping, so I didn't bother on asking them to be quiet.

Suddenly, the passage opened revealing Nina, that tripped on Amber and Alfie.

"AAHHHHHHH!" I heard Amber screaming and Nina put a hand on her mouth, making a signal so everybody would be quiet. We were confused, but we obeyed.

"Who's there?" I heard Vera asking from outside and I froze. If she finds out about us, she'll call Victor and Victor= Senkhara.

We just remained silent, until the footsteps started fading away and the Attic's door closing.

"Did you find something?" I finally asked, when Nina let go of Amber and laid down by my side. (We couldn't risk going downstairs, so Nina and I were sleeping on the same blanket, as well as Alfie and Amber. Patricia was next to us, but had a blanked for herself, since no one wanted to share it with her.)

"Yeah! But it doesn't really say what we have to do. It gives us a new riddle."

"And what does it say?" Amber said, yawning.

That was when I started to feel tired myself and answered.

Tomorrow. For now, let's get some sleep.

Everybody nodded. We were too tired to discuss after all.

She lay down and covered herself with our blanked, turning her face away from mine.

"Goodnight Fabs." She said yawning.

"Goodnight Nina." I answered, and we slept, hopefully for pleasant dreams.

Chapter 7 part 2

The sunlight emerging from the window woke Nina up. She rubbed her eyes with her arm, and felt someone hugging her. She turned around very slowly and smiled. It was Fabian.

"Morning" She said, when he opened his eyes.

"Morning" He answered back, smiling.

Nina leaned over his face and when their lips were almost touching each other...

"AWWWW! That is SO cute!" Amber said, sitting up right next to Alfie. They were holding hands and he was laughing.

"What?" Nina sat up immediately and hit her head on one box that was over a table they were lying next to.

"OUCH! Amber, look what you made me do! I..."

"_Find it..."_

"What?" She asked.

"_Find it and use it against Senkhara!"_

"What what?" Fabian asked, looking into Nina's eyes.

"What did you just say?" She asked

"I asked what you are asking me" He said, now looking extremely confused.

"Not that, the thing before that"

"_Get the box and capture Senkhara..."_

"I didn't say anything." Fabian answered, now looking concerned, but Nina wasn't paying attention on him anymore.

"Where do I get the box?" She asked, and now everybody was looking, kind of confused at her.

"What are you talking about, Nina?" Patricia, that now had woke up as well asked.

Before Nina had a chance to answer, Victor's father appeared in front of them. He was holding a small box, full of Egyptian inscriptions, and a red button on top.

"_Take it chosen one, take it and get Senkhara FOREVER_!" He said, handling the box to Nina, and disappearing.

"Ok, now that was very creepy!" Alfie said, hiding under the blanket.

"So, what do we do now?" Fabian asked, pointing to the box." Nina smiled.

"I got a plan"

"I hope this time it'll work!" Alfie complained. Fabian gave him a death glare.

Nina looked at him and smiled.

"Don't worry, it will."

_A/N: So, two chapters to go. I just wanted to tell you that it's been amazing to write for you guys. Review and see you next chapter! By the way, song is How to save a life by The Fray. _


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Hey guys! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and here is chapter 8! Two chapters to finish the fic! Enjoy! _

Chapter eight

House of masks/House of danger

_It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie  
>The moment to live and the moment to die<br>The moment to fight, the moment to fight, to fight, to fight, to fight_

Sun was almost fading on the sky; this was the last day Senkhara gave the Sibuna's to give up. She was standing on the grass, right next to the house where they were kidnapped, and the other students were all tied up behind her.

"Very well Victor." She said, looking to the man standing beside her.

"I think they're not coming..." Victor said, and an evil smile appeared on his face.

"Guess we'll have to them all and kill one by one then..." She said, smiling.

"I think so." He completed, and now they were both smiling.

"I WOULDN'T COUNT ON THAT!" A loud and strong voice said.

"Who's there?" She asked. "Reveal yourself or you'll pay!"

"CAN´T YOU RECOGNIZE ME, SENKHARA? WHAT A SHAME..." The sun was completely gone now. "YOU SHOULD KNOW WHAT YOUR KING'S VOICE LOOK'S LIKE!" Then, a big creature all covered in some kind of blankets, with about 3 meters (**A/N: 9.84 feet)** and a big Anubis mask appeared, on the dark road, full of a weird sand where the other Anubis students had ran, not four days ago.

"A...Anubis?" Senkhara asked, gasping, and didn't even realize the two girls that were now releasing Eddie.

"GLAD YOU RECOGNIZED ME."The creature said.

"What... What our king is doing here?"

"I'M HERE TO STOP YOU FROM HURTING THE CHOSEN ONE!" He said, even more strong than before.

"But my king, I..."

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT SENKHARA! YOU WILL DO AS I TOLD YOU OR YOU'LL PAY! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?

"Yes, my king." She glanced at her prisoners.

If she had glanced a little longer, she would have seen that a boy was missing, and that there were two girls and a boy moving right next to Anubis.

"YOU WILL LEAVE NOW, AND NEVER COME BACK AGAIN, IS THAT UNDERstood?" That was when Senkhara heard a voice that sounded very familiar to her, coming from the god. She smiled.

"Very well, then I'll go, but before I go, I want you to take this kids as tribute." She said, pointing to the students.

"Are you sure? I MEAN, OF COURSE I WILL!" Anubis said, now back to his voice.

Fabian looked down to Alfie that was almost falling because of Fabian's weight on his shoulders.

"What now?" He whispered so only Alfie could hear.

"I don't know!"

Nina's POV

Eddie, Amber and I were right next to "Anubis", hidden because of the complete darkness.

"_Are you sure? I MEAN, OF COURSE I WILL!" _

Our plan was starting to fail very fast and I had to do something. I started to think on what could I do, and I remembered of an Anubis costume that I saw where we were trapped.

An Anubis costume!

I glanced to Amber that was watching nervously what was going to happen next.

"Amber, I need you to tell Fabian and Alfie to hold on. I'll be back in no time!" Amber nodded and I sneaked through the house walls, trying to find a door.

Soon as I found it, I ran through the House trying to find where we were being kept. After three minutes, I found it.

Faster than I ever did in my life, I got the costume and ran back right next to Anubis.

"Fabian!" I called, and he looked to me. Or at list seemed to look, standing on Alfie's shoulders.

"I need you to dress this Anubis costume."

"What for?"

"To fake that you are Anubis, of course!"

I saw he making an "are you nuts?" face, but then he looked back to Senkhara,

"ALRIGHT SENKHARA, I'LL GO THERE, BUT ON MY HUMAN FORM."

"What for, my king?" She said, grinning.

"BECAUSE YOU DON'T DESERVE TO SEE YOUR KING ON IT'S NORMAL FORM, SINCE YOU'RE TRYING TO KILL THE CHOOSEN ONE."

"Very well" She said, crossing her arms. "Then do it."

I looked to Amber on a "what are we gonna do face, and she pointed to the sand. I smiled at her.

"You're a genius Amber!" I whispered, as we started to jump up and down on the sand.

Once a "sand cloud" was formed, Fabian got out of Alfie's head and quickly changed costumes.

Once he was done, we stopped. "Good luck Fabian" I said, before running away from Senkhara's view with the others.

Nobody's POV

Senkhara seemed surprised with our "sand cloud". She had her eyes widened, as Anubis on his human form, most known as Fabian, walked next to her.

She put her hand up and he touched it. When they were going to shake hands, she saw the Anubis mark on his arm.

"Now what an interesting mark you have there, Anubis!" She said, and his mark started to burn, as well as everybody else's.

"Perhaps your friends can tell me why you have this mark." She said, and the lights of the road and the sky got an intense red color.

She held his arm as he struggled and touched his mark, causing him to scream, and his eyes got back to the now usual red color.

"NO, YOU WITCH!" The other students and the sibuna's watched, terrified as Nina ran on Senkhara's direction.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" Nina finished her eyes full with pure hate. She threw the box that Victor's dad gave her next to Senkhara, who screamed.

Nina smiled widely as she thought that Senkhara was going to disappear.

She didn't though, and now she was coming into Nina's direction, followed by Fabian and Victor.

"Get her" She told them, as now her eyes were pure hate.

"I don't think that will happen!" Eddie said, and he punched Fabian really hard in the face.

Nina watched, eyes widened, as every single House of Anubis student was free, and running on Fabian and Victor's direction.

"I think that it's just us then." She said, and ran away from Senkhara, who was looking to the war that was happening in front of them.

But she didn't run for too long before Senkhara appeared right next to her, and held her left arm.

"LET ME GO!" Nina screamed and fought, trying to get loose of Senkhara's grip.

"Help, guys!" She screamed to her friends, but everybody was busy fighting Victor and Fabian to care.

"Now you'll pay... With your life." Senkhara said, as she touched Nina's arm.

Instantly, burns started to appear all over Nina, who was now screaming like crazy. Senkhara just smiled.

"You should have listened to me" Senkhara said.

And before passing out, tears ran down through Nina's cheeks.

"I'm sorry Sarah... And... I'm sorry Fabs... For everything... I... I love you." She said, and everything went black.

_A/N: What happens now? Find out in a few days, if you review! Song is this war by 30 seconds to mars._


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! There is one chapter after this one. Hope you enjoy! _

Chapter 9

House of Isis/House of peace

_Tattoos and memories_

_And dead skin on trial._

_For what is worth,_

_It was worth all the while._

_Previously, on house of Anubis..._

"_I'm sorry Sarah... And... I'm sorry Fabs... For everything... I... I love you." She said, and everything went black._

Senkhara smiled as the chosen one died. Now she could do anything that she wanted, and there was no one to stop her.

"NINA!" She heard the chosen one's friends screaming and probably crying, but she couldn't care less.

She could use her slaves to get the mask for her without anyone to stop her and after that, she could even rule the world if she wanted. With the Anubis mask and no one with the power to stop her, she could rule the world if she wanted to!

The sky had a red fire color, but Senkhara figured that it was because she killed the chosen one, or something else. Anything, but what was about to happen.

The clouds started to make a tornado and from inside the tornado, a white light that became stronger every single second appeared. Thunders were now lightening the skies, which now were even more red. Senkhara and the students just stayed on their places, too scared to move.

After 3 minutes of thunders, the sky and the "cloud tornado" started to fade, revealing one person.

And her name is Sarah Frobisher Smythe.

"Sarah?" Senkhara asked, with pure fear in her voice.

Sarah didn't answer, instead she pointed to the sky, and before Senkhara had the time to run, she started.

"_I Sarah _Frobisher Smythe, with the powers gave to me by god Anubis, send Senkhara to Ammut, for killing the chosen one."

As soon as the earth started shaking under Senkhara, Anubis appeared and took her, throwing her on the burning fire that was now, beneath him.

Amber's POV

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" We all heard Senkhara say, still unable to move, fear striking down on all of us.

Soon as Senkhara disappeared, Sarah turned to us.

"_Where's Nina_?"

I immediately started sobbing and Alfie hugged me. Slowly, I pointed to where Nina's body lied, motionless.

Sarah floated to her and touched her necklace. A white healing light appeared, and it took over Nina's body, healing all of her wounds. Then, we all ran close to her, and I sat down next to her, watching.

"Wake up Nina, your friends need you." Sarah said, after the light disappeared.

It took the longest minutes of everyone's lives, but Nina sat up, and looked straight to Sarah.

"Sarah? What happened?"

"_Senkhara killed you, but Anubis had forbidden her to get close to the chosen one, thousands of years ago, and he's also a great friend of mine." Sarah smiled._

Nina smiled back, and that was when I jumped on her, hugging her and we end up on the ground again.

"Nina, I'm so glad you're ok!" I said, tears streaming down on my face, but now they were joy tears.

"I'm glad you're all okay too, Amber." She answered. "Could you please let me get some air?"

I smiled and nodded, as I got out of Nina and stood up, helping her to stood up as well.

Nina quickly searched around to search for Fabian, and i realized that i was no longer what she was looking for.

Nobody's POV

Nina saw Fabian lying on the ground, several feet from where they were now. She ran closer to him and was happy to see that despite the black eye he had got from Eddie's punch and a few blood coming out of his bandaged arm, he seemed fine.

Unconscious, but fine.

Nina's POV

As everybody came behind me to where Fabian was, I glanced at Sarah, that was kind of confused.

"Senkhara gave him the Osiris potion." I explained, and she started smiling, widely.

It was making me angry, I mean, who could smile on a time like these? So I ignored it, and asked. "Is there a way of getting him back to normal?" Her smile widened even more.

"_Actually, there's a way of getting him back to normal_."

"What is it?" Nina asked, now completely forgetting that Sarah was smiling." I would do anything to get him better."

"_Anything_?" She asked, pretending to be serious.

I nodded and I saw Amber saying "Awn" behind me, and everybody smiling. I didn't care much though, Fabian mattered more right now.

"_Very well, then... kiss him."_

I felt my cheeks getting a sweet red color.

"I...what?" Perfect. Now I couldn't even speak.

"Well... It's called Isis potion for a reason." Sarah said. "Isis is most known as the Egyptian god of love." My checks got even more red. I didn't dare to take my eyes away from Fabian, because I knew that if I looked back I would find my BFF making a "awn face" and the other ones would be grinning.

"Alright then Fabs." I said, more for myself than everybody. I got closer to his face until my lips touched his.

Instantly, as if magic, all the wounds on Fabian started to heal. We also started to glow, and he slowly opened his eyes. I held his hand and our kiss ended.

"Nina?" He called. "What happened?"

"It doesn't matter. You're safe now." I said, and just when we were going to another kiss, Alfie screamed.

"And that's what I call a magic kiss!" We smiled, as everybody started to cheer us. I helped him to stand up and we all looked to Sarah.

"Thank you." I said. "Thank you for everything." She nodded and smiled.

Victor's dad appeared behind her and they started to walk away.

"Sarah?" I screamed. She turned back.

"Will we ever see you again?"

She walked back until she was in front of me and took my eye of Horus necklace.

"Always that you need Nina, I'll be more than happy to come and help you."She opened the eye of Horus, revealing the picture. 'Any time you need me, just press the picture and I'll be there." She gave me back the necklace.

"Goodbye, chosen one." She smiled and went back to where Victor's dad was floating.

"Goodbye Sarah" We all watched, as she walked away until disappearing on the moonlight.

I looked back to Fabian that had his eyes fixed on me, and held his hand. The mystery was over. Now we could be together, and this time, forever.

_A/N: Liked it? One chapter to go! Have I mentioned that it may have a sequel? But it won't be here soon. For now I will focus on my study and also on House M.D fics. See you next chapter! By the way, song is "time of your life" by Greenday._


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: HEY GUYS! Thank you so much for everybody that read,reviewed, made my day!Here is Final chapter and it WILL have a sequel, but later. As my favorite TV shows House md is ending, I'll write some fanfic about it. Don't worry though! The sequel will happen. Lots of Joy vs Nina are promised on the sequel! Now, let's go to the fic! _

House of love/House of fabina

Nina's POV

_Dear journal,_

_It has been three months since all of that war between Senkhara and us had happened_. _Things had slowly started to get back to normal and the __atmosphere of terror that once surrounded our Anubis House was slowly replaced by a totally new and beautiful atmosphere: love!_

_That's it; love is in the air around Anubis House. Alfie and Amber got together after some funny dates (including a ride on Alfie and Amber's "car" around the school.) But now they are together and it seems that they will stay this way for a long time._

_Patricia and Eddie were also very happy together, even though she had to have dinner with Mr. Sweet a couple times. Patricia and Eddie gave nicknames to each other and still play the funny games they always did. The Yacker and the dofus. _

_Mick and Mara had a couple fights, and she even dated Jerome for a couple times, but she figured that her heart belonged to Mick, and they are together since that._

_Joy... Well, she let go of her crush on Fabian (thank god!) and changed it for Jerome. They aren't going out yet, but who knows? Maybe that will work out great for them._

_About Fabian and I? Well, I guess you already know the answer for that, after all, it is true love, isn't it?_

_I have to go now; Fabian and I are going to a date by a restaurant.I just hope he didn't take some tips with Amber this time...Anyways,see you later journal!_

_PS: Victor disappeared since that Senkhara craziness and we haven't seen him since that. Not that I'm complaining though, but where could him be? _

_A/N: Short, i know but the sequel will make it up for you all! ;) See you when i write after House md is over, and BEWARE WITH THE BLACK BIRD! #Sibuna _


End file.
